


full course for bird addicts

by orphan_account



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I love you so deeply that I want to eat you.My beloved.An AU of Shuu's end based on the songFull Course For Candy Addictsby Machigerita-P.
Relationships: Iwamine Shuu/Reader, Iwamine Shuu/Tosaka Hiyoko
Kudos: 2





	full course for bird addicts

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 6 years ago and it is to date the wildest thing i have ever written. 
> 
> important note: this is a double au where everyone (including reader/hiyoko) is a fantasy-type bird-human. here's a ref of shuu i drew up (https://imgur. com/a/lweanaw). you'll have to delete the space after the dot.  
> tldr; human upper half, bird lower half, but also wing-like feathers on the arms.  
> that's it, you're all set, enjoy.

Shuu stepped idly down the hallway, near silent, almost lost in thought. He half smiled, wondering if you'd found the body yet. He liked to imagine your look of surprise, and horror at the discovery. It would, of course, be an inconvenience to clean up, but he didn't necessarily mind, since he'd have you, in the end.

He slowed at the doorway of the infirmary, careful not to let his claws click on the tile floor. Stepping through, he shut the door and locked it, all while keeping a watchful eye on you.

It looked like you had just found what he'd left for you, your feathers were still puffed up in surprise. You took a small, halting step backwards and breathed in shakily. Knowing you were about to say something, if only to yourself, he only half-listened. Most probably it would be something along the lines of _"I need to tell someone,"_ or _"Oh my god."_

You made a small noise of unease. "I really shouldn't eat things raw, but..."

He blinked. That was... _not_ what he'd expected to hear. What exactly were you...?

You moved towards the bed, wiping up blood from the sheets with your index finger. You looked at it for a moment, before you began to lick it off, humming in satisfaction.

In one fluid movement, you tore a strip of flesh from the bloodied corpse, producing a sickening noise that almost startled the partridge. Biting into the meat, you tore it from your teeth with a snap, red now dripping down your face.

"Mmm.~"

For once in his life, Iwamine Shuu had absolutely no _idea_ what to think, let alone _do_. He hadn't even began to consider this possibility, and if it weren't for your distinct feathers, he'd even doubt it was _you_. He inched towards one of the cabinets, where he kept the sedatives. While this was certainly a _surprise_ , it shouldn't put _too_ much of a dent in his plans.

"It's rude to interrupt someone during a meal, doctor."

He jumped, feathers fluffing slightly in surprise. How long had you known he was there? You turned to face him with an unimpressed look, still chewing a bit of the poor bird.

"I'd thank you for leaving this for me, but you're here to kill me, right?" You sounded uncharacteristically indifferent.

Hesitantly, he nodded, not trusting himself entirely to choose the right words. You hummed in response and turned back to the bed, tossing your leftovers back onto the corpse it came from. You bent over and began rummaging through your backpack that had been on the floor, uncaring that you were staining it crimson.

"Well, I have no intention of dying today, and whoever I was eating is going off, so..." You stood up, now holding a knife and fork, and gave him a cheerful smile.

"I'll settle for you instead."

\---

You sighed happily, resting your chin on one hand. You licked clean your fingers one by one, glancing over to Shuu, who was currently sitting propped against the wall and glaring at you. It wasn't very threatening however, since he also looked rather exhausted.

"Well, you can't actually ask questions anymore, but I bet you're wondering how _this_ whole thing started, right?"

He managed a small huff in reply. An actual noise would have been somewhat humiliating, not that being overpowered by a teenage girl _wasn't_ , but it would probably only come out as a garbled mess anyways, what with you having cut out his tongue. He was lucky he hadn't drowned in his own blood yet. More precisely, he was even surprised he wasn't _dead_ yet, especially considering you'd taken off his left arm as well.

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't notice either, but I suppose you were busy with..." You glanced back at the bed, "Other things. Anyways, I should really be thanking you, since I'd never even _thought_ about trying birds until you sent me Yuuya for Christmas! Oh, and I knew about that too, pretty obvious, really."

You stood up and walked over to his desk, not even bothering to look back at him. You'd pinned his good wing to the wall with your fork, and he'd lost a decent amount of blood in the meantime. Having nothing better to do while searching through the desk drawers, you began humming some song you'd heard the other day off the internet. Now that you thought about it, it was rather fitting to your situation.

Finally, you stood up and spun around, brandishing a cleaver. You smiled down at him, eyes locking.

"Y'know, I've never actually used one of these before. I'd imagine they're pretty good for, well, preparing meals." You sat down casually next to him, looking at the blade, and then slammed it through his left leg. He jerked violently and made a choked sound, which he immediately regretted. He knew he'd die eventually, but he'd rather not go out as a pathetic bloody mess. You plucked up the severed limb and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Legs aren't really that good, actually. There's no real meat on them, but they can be nice to chew on." You waved the leg around like a pointer as you spoke before tossing it over your shoulder. "But wow, these _are_ good! They're much better than my dinner knife, but cleavers aren't really good at carving, I imagine." You set it down beside you and picked your dinner knife back up.

Sighing, you sat yourself on his lap, relaxing against his chest. You started humming again, softly, and you twirled your knife around. As subtly as he could manage, he moved to grab the cleaver. He couldn't do very much with it, since he only had his right arm left, but he could at least try.

Unfortunately, you noticed, and swung the knife around into his shoulder. He only grimaced, not having even the energy to do much else.

"Hey, no. That'll ruin it. Don't know what you'd really be able to _do_ though, but still. It's the thought that counts." You said with a frown, kicking the blade away.

You wrenched the blade out and began to lick at it as if it were a lollipop. "Hmm. Tastes like strawberries."

Shuu almost laughed, even in his deteriorating state. He was now well aware that your mental state wasn't exactly _sane_ , but strawberries? That was absurd. He noted that he probably wouldn't last much longer. It had already been somewhat difficult to breathe for awhile, and his vision had begun to get hazy.

You stopped licking at the knife and your smile fell.

"Aw, already? Oh, well. I suppose it had to end _some_ time. Don't worry though, I'll keep you with me." You brought your unoccupied hand up to cup his face, and kissed him on the cheek.

You giggled.

"Love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> rest in pieces doctor man
> 
> me in 2014: oh you wanna decapitate me? alright bitch, i'll do ya one better


End file.
